


Мы работаем, чтобы отдыхать

by PrettyPenny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имсу очень не хватает работы с Артуром. Артур же берет заслуженный отпуск от преступлений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы работаем, чтобы отдыхать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Working for Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985263) by [lurrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurrel/pseuds/lurrel). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014  
> Вычитка: Bianca Neve  
> Баннер: Bri An

  


Доминик Кобб, не оглядываясь, покинул Лос-Анджелесский аэропорт. Теперь он был свободным человеком, отцом, вновь обретшим своих детей. Ариадна вернулась в Париж, Юсуф — в Момбасу, Сайто — в Токио, Имс направился в Вегас.

А Артур исчез.

***

Никто не волновался.

Поначалу никто и не заметил. Артур всегда жил вне радаров, имел секретные квартиры на нескольких континентах, род его деятельности не способствовал широкой огласке. Среди сновидцев было в порядке вещей исчезнуть куда-нибудь на пару месяцев после завершения работы. Это не говорило об их благополучии — по крайней мере, не для всех. Да и немногие стали бы беспокоиться об Артуре за рамками профессиональных отношений. 

Имс беспокоился. Ему нравилось думать, что он знает Артура ближе, чем коллеги по работе. И он был уверен, что это взаимно — в конце концов, они все время работали вместе с того момента, как кое-кто стащил ПЭСИВ у военных.

Он даже наблюдал, как Артур разбирал устройство по частям, пытаясь определить принцип его работы, а это что-нибудь да значило.

Так получилось, что все взаимоотношения Имса с людьми строились подобным образом. На заре своей преступной карьеры он занимался кражей произведений искусства, и этот род деятельности не способствовал установлению дружеских и романтических связей. Так что он имел коллег, с которыми мог работать, и коллег, которым мог доверять, и Артур — из последней категории.

А еще Артур был одним из немногих в их бизнесе, с кем Имс мог погружаться в сон, не закладывая взрывчатку и не готовя пути к отступлению. Наверное, это все равно не делало их друзьями, и тем более не давало права следить друг за другом, поэтому Имс и не стал. В любом случае, он решил сделать перерыв и отдохнуть от дримшеринга. Денег у него было предостаточно.

***

Как оказалось, у всего есть предел — в том числе и у того, сколько денег Имс мог с удовольствием просадить. И вскоре его радость от роскошных отельных номеров сошла на нет. Чувствовать себя в безопасности и не находиться в розыске у международных корпораций было ново и непривычно.

Для поддержания формы он украл пару небольших картин голландских мастеров золотого века, но в итоге вернулся курить и потеть в Момбасу. Там у него была маленькая съемная квартирка — хотя он владел небольшим замком в английской глубинке, где держал краденые картины, тот оставался заброшенным и не слишком-то уютным. Имс приглашал Юсуфа, вместе они смотрели он-лайн каталоги с баснословно дорогой недвижимостью, обсуждая возможность перебраться куда-нибудь вроде Нью-Йорка или Парижа. 

Но вместо этого — после трех месяцев безделья — Имс взялся за работу. Он нуждался в чем-нибудь стоящем, если не в плане гонорара, то хотя бы чтобы встряхнуться. 

Он провел извлечение, не заморачиваясь с имитацией, потому что дело и так было угнетающе простым. Компания А хотела знать ценовую политику компании Б. Они нашли нужного парня, схватили по дороге на работу и украли сведения. Все просто, кроме небольшой потасовки с охранниками в поезде — хоть какая-то радость.

Адреналина не хватало.

— Где же ты оставил Артура в этот раз? — спросил Джордж, когда они праздновали удачное завершение работы. Джордж в одиночку ел целого лобстера, и за ворот у него была заткнута салфетка. 

— Он решил взять перерыв, — сказал Имс, надеясь, что Джорджу будет что возразить, потому что и сам он задавался тем же вопросом. Он даже навел справки об Артуре по стандартным каналам, но сильно не давил. В конце концов, прошло всего три месяца. 

— Да уж, если кто и знает, так это ты. Наверное, в этот раз он действительно решил отойти от дел?

Имс нахмурился и допил свой бурбон.

***

То, что он не мог найти Артура, раздражало. Имс сидел и курил в вип-зале казино в Макао, Китай, с роял флешем в рукаве. Он никак не мог сосредоточиться, чтобы начать считать карты. Впрочем, у него и без этого хватало трюков. Имс из принципа ненавидел проигрывать, хотя иногда приходилось, чтобы его не выкинули на улицу. Казино «Город Грез» было таким огромным, вычурным и битком забитым потенциальными объектами, что Имс мирился с небольшим дискомфортом.

Чем дольше Имс работал с Джорджем, тем острее он хотел найти Артура. В скучных корпоративных работах, что брал Джордж, не хватало вызова, а ведь он был одним из самых рисковых архитекторов в их деле. Остальные их коллеги проводили исследования для военных разных стран, или мотались по делам подозрительных миллионеров, или прожигали время в сонных притонах. А вот у Артура, напротив, всегда имелись лучшие зацепки, сложнейшие дела, идеи на грани возможностей Имса. Артур никогда не звал Имса проводить извлечение, всегда использовал его только для имитаций или для особо сложных случаев проникновения в окружение клиента.

Имсу нужен был Артур, иначе он помрет от профессиональной скуки. Дело Фишера, завершившееся удачным внедрением, избаловало его.

***

Имс не умел искать информацию в сети. Три дня проекта под названием «Найти Артура (и получить интересное дело)», полностью это подтвердили. Имс был великолепен в других способах получения информации — когда требовалось живое вмешательство и непосредственный контакт с объектом. Но искать в сети следы человека, который не хочет быть найденным, было за гранью его возможностей.

Имс обосновался в милом отеле в Лионе с ноутбуком, который купил неделю назад или около того. Его собственный остался в Момбасе — Имс путешествовал налегке. К тому же, теперь у него водились лишние деньги.

На четвертый день Имс сдался. Выудив телефон, он позвонил Ариадне.  
— Имс, ты серьезно? — рассмеялась та.

— Как никогда, милая, — ответил Имс. — Хотя готов признать, у меня даже нет нормальных связей, обычно эту часть работы выполняет Артур.

— Ну, считай, тебе повезло. Я видела его пару недель назад — он был в городе, чтобы посетить Аквабульвар1 — это такой аквапарк.

Имс помолчал.  
— Не валяй дурака, Ариадна.

— Клянусь, это правда! — она засмеялась так, будто сказанное ей имело смысл. — Это действительно хороший аквапарк.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, ну или _он_ пошутил. — Имс раньше видел Артура в одних боксерах, но никак не мог представить его на водяной горке. В плавках. Веселящегося — без погони на угнанной машине и перестрелки.

— На вид он был всем доволен, но полагаю, он мог и притвориться, — Имс практически услышал, как она пожала плечами.

— Я… я проверю, наверно.

— Здорово. А свяжешься со мной, если тебе понадобится архитектор, ладно? — выпалила Ариадна на одном дыхании. Хорошо, что не он один страдает от тяги вернуться в мир больших преступлений. А потом Имсу стало стыдно — похоже, они полностью испортили Ариадну.

Его немного раздражало, что Артур нашел время поздороваться с Ариадной, но не подумал даже кинуть Имсу пару сообщений. Не было ни единого шанса, что Артур не догадывался о поисках Имса — Артур был слишком хорош, а Имс не очень-то скрывался. Скорее, он оставлял гигантские электронные следы — вроде маяков, приманивающих Артура.

Интересно, а какие у Артура плавки?

***

Имс составил список известных ему псевдонимов Артура, эту информацию он добыл из глубин своей памяти. Еще пару недель заняло изучение отелей неподалеку от Аквабульвара, чтобы сузить круг поисков. Имс даже позвонил Мартине, своей злопамятной бывшей, чтобы проверить несколько маршрутов. Она согласилась — в обмен на изумруды, хранящиеся в маленьком американском музее. Ну хоть какое-то развлечение. Мартина всегда ценила его таланты.  
Имс прилетел на Большой остров2 в льняном костюме и с парочкой предложений о работе, где требовался координатор. Предложения были так себе, но с Артуром они могли стать веселее. Кроме того, в глубине души Имс надеялся, что Артур предложит ему свои варианты. Проблема в том, что, учитывая узкоспециализированные умения Имса, обычно люди звонили ему с предложениями. Его навыки поиска работы все еще требовали шлифовки.

Он заселился в квартиру и поехал по округе. Останавливаясь в больших отелях, Имс представлялся слугой закона и спрашивал, не живет ли у них человек со снимка. Обилие пальм и бескрайнее и пустое без небоскребов небо заставляли его слегка нервничать.

Как оказалось, Артур остановился в Хилтоне, под дрянным псевдонимом, который можно было раскусить на раз (Расти Нэйл3). Имс невольно задумался — а знал ли Артур, что его ищут?

— О, да, он на улице у бара, — сказал менеджер, показывая на длинную террасу снаружи. Имс спрятал фото и поддельный значок и направился туда. 

Бар располагался рядом с огромным бассейном с видом на океан. Это место отвечало самым высоким требованиям к курорту, и конечно, здесь нашелся Артур. Тот болтал с парой латиноамериканских туристов на смеси английского и испанского, одетый в голубую рубашку-поло и шорты со стрелками. Его поза была такой расслабленной, какой бывала только на работе. 

— Как здорово, что я тебя здесь встретил! — крикнул Имс. Артур поморщился, взглянув на него. — Давно не виделись, правда?

— По крайней мере, некоторое время, — отозвался Артур, пристально глядя Имсу в глаза. Его тон звучал слегка раздраженно, но улыбка быстро это скрыла. 

— Это Жиль, мой давнишний коллега, — ровно произнес Артур.

Имс хмыкнул, но все равно протянул руку для рукопожатия. Он перебросился парой вежливых фраз с туристами, прежде чем опуститься на стул рядом с Артуром.

И тогда-то он и заметил, что Артур пьет из ананаса. 

— Что за кошмар ты пьешь?

— Это пина колада в настоящем ананасе, — ответил Артур, наклоняя фрукт к Имсу. — Скорее всего, она немного сладковата на твой вкус.

— Ты пьешь черный кофе, — обвиняющее произнес Имс.

— Без сливок, с тремя ложками сахара. Думаешь, мне нравится издеваться над собой по утрам?

Говоря по правде, это была одна из теорий. 

— Просто я не думал, что тебе нравятся фруктовые коктейли.

Артур пожал плечами.  
— Я в отпуске.

***

Имс взял у Артура номер телефона, но все его смс-сообщения остались без ответа. Вероятно, в наказание за внезапное появление.

Но в конце концов Артур предложил вместе перекусить, и они пошли в японский ресторан. Имс заказал саке, а Артур — ледяной дайкири и ничто иное, как роллы.

— Ты — невежа, — заключил Имс, когда им принесли напитки.

— Не пойму, почему ты так удивлен, — ухмыляясь, сказал Артур.

— Я тоже, — может, Имс и видел Артура только во время работы, но костюмы, которые тот носил, кричали о культурности их обладателя.

— Наверное, мне стоило сделать заказ на японском, чтобы впечатлить тебя? А может, я люблю роллы Калифорния.

— Как п _о_ шло. Хотя бы не ешь вилкой или руками.

— Ха, я попрошу палочки для детей с резинкой на концах, если хочешь.

— Как тебя вообще занесло на Гавайи? Никогда бы не заподозрил в тебе любителя пляжного отдыха.

Артур пожал плечами.  
— Я в отпуске.

Имс удивленно приподнял брови.  
— Артур, как давно мы знаем друг друга? Восемь лет? За всю свою жизнь ты ни разу не был в отпуске.

Артур внимательно посмотрел на него. Все еще ухмыляясь, вот засранец.  
— Верно. Так что я решил, что заслужил.

— В дримшеринге думают, что ты умер.

Это было преувеличением, но не таким уж сильным, если верить исследованиям Имса.

— Что ж, думаю, они очень удивятся, когда я закончу с отдыхом. 

— И чем ты занимаешься, пока ты «в отпуске»? — Имс пальцами изобразил кавычки в воздухе, на что Артур фыркнул.

— Ну, вчера, пока ты засыпал меня смс-ками, я занимался подводным плаваньем со скатами. Завтра, скорей всего, пойду кататься на канате, или заберусь на вулкан, или еще что-нибудь. Это отпуск, я не расписываю его по минутам.

— Мне трудно в это поверить.

Артур улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо, ты меня подловил. В семь утра у меня урок серфинга, затем я иду в поход с другими отдыхающими, а потом лечу на вертолете с той парой, которую ты встретил в баре. А в завершении дня меня ждет банкет.

— Вот это звучит куда более убедительно.

— Так что привело тебя на Гавайи, давая возможность преследовать меня в течение двадцати четырех часов в сутки?

— Я хотел с тобой поработать.

— Я польщен, — без выражения ответил Артур. — Ты провел месяц, выслеживая меня, чтобы вместе поработать?

— Конечно. Ты же лучший. — Имс не мог понять, откуда у Артура столько скептицизма, правда. 

— И что за работа?

— У меня есть несколько на примете, но если честно, я надеялся, что ты мне сможешь что-нибудь предложить.

— Ты выследил меня, чтобы попросить найти тебе работу? — Артур поиграл палочками и усмехнулся.

— Ну…

— Похоже, тебе нечем заняться, да?

— У меня все в порядке, спасибо, — ответил Имс. — В смысле, я не плаваю со скатами, как ты, но у меня все здорово.

— Значит, наскучило украшать свой замок?

— Я еще не начинал, — отозвался Имс, — и серьезно, ты согласен со мной поработать? 

Артур покачал головой.  
— Нет. Но если хочешь, можешь завтра прийти и позаниматься со мной серфингом.

— Зачем мне вставать в семь утра?

Артур бросил на него взгляд. Имс взял пакет с суши на вынос.

***

Из Имса получился ужасный серфингист, но Артур позволил ему покрасоваться и в результате обгорел, так что Имс остался в выигрыше. Ну, почти.

***

Имс наконец-то нашел интересное дело. Заказчик был воротилой из нефтяной компании, и работа включала в себя внутреннюю драму с дочерними предприятиями и поездки как минимум в три страны. Что звучало довольно опасно.

Но здесь требовался координатор, нужна была полноценная команда, а не те два человека, которыми Имс обходился последнее время. К сожалению, поиски Артура привели его во Флориду.

Орландо был жарким и душным. И полным людей с плохой ориентацией в пространстве, которые врезались друг в друга и вечно задевали Имса. 

Это было худшее место на Земле — ад с мультяшными персонажами. Радость и веселье били ключом, и Имс захотел умереть. Он впервые в жизни пожалел, что не носит шорты.

Он нашел Артура в Epcot4, одетого в приличную белую рубашку и серые шорты, которые, вероятно, стоили 600 баксов. 

— Ты вообще представляешь, как сложно сюда попасть? Мне пришлось купить чертов билет!

Артур не оторвался от своего айфона, стараясь запечатлеть на него геодезический купол аттракциона «Космический корабль «Земля»»5.  
— М-хм.

— Я не уверен, что покупал билеты куда-либо последние десять лет. Артур, какую бы работу ты здесь не планировал, выполнить ее будет невозможно.

— Я здесь _отдыхаю_ , Имс, — произнес Артур, направляясь к палатке, продающей шляпы в виде диснеевских персонажей. Он водрузил уши Минни Маус Имсу на макушку, и тому оставалось только моргать, пока Артур делал фото.

— Хотел бы я иметь аккаунт в Инстаграме, — с тоской в голосе произнес Артур.

— Я думал, у тебя Блэкберри, — нахмурившись, заметил Имс. Однако шляпу он так и не снял — может, она защитит его голову от солнца.

— Только для работы. Это более профессионально, и меньше вероятность, что его украдут или взломают. 

— Ну вот, я узнал, что тебе нравится притворяться невероятно скучным человеком, но глубоко внутри ты питаешь страсть к замороженным коктейлям и паркам развлечений.

— В точку, — улыбнулся Артур. — Я сам не понимаю, почему мне нравятся те или иные вещи, они мне просто нравятся, понятно?

Артур устроил ему алкогольный тур по запредельно дорогим ресторанам и барам парка. Он также затащил его на «Маельстром: Норвежское приключение по северным морям». Шоу оказалось слишком темным и вполовину не таким страшным, как гласило описание на входе. 

— Норвегия выглядит совсем не так, — сообщил Имс уставившемуся на них огромному деревянному медведю.

— Тихо, — шикнул Артур, — это Норвегия _в прошлом_ , — он говорил как человек, настоявший на паре ледяных шотов перед поездкой. В конце концов, других аттракционов с лодками и туннелями здесь не было. 

Они продолжили пить в Китае, на этот раз водку с чаем, и оправились путешествовать по миру дальше. Артур заставлял Имса примерять национальные шляпы и делал фото.

— Кажется, запахло итальянской кухней, — заявил Артур и затащил их в место под названием «У Альфредо».

— Никак не пойму, чего ты хочешь добиться таким отдыхом, — произнес Имс, прищурившись и наблюдая за Артуром поверх меню. Обложку украшали Леди и Бродяга, поедающие пасту.

— Слушай, когда мне было двадцать, у меня не было времени на ерунду. — Артур изучал винную карту.

— Разве не этим занимается вся американская молодежь? Разве не для этого нужен колледж? 

— Мое обучение в колледже оплачивали военные, так что… нет. 

— Звучит жутко.

Артур закатил глаза и захрустел соломкой.  
— После колледжа я был зачислен офицером, что дало мне возможность попутешествовать. Стать зеленым беретом6, украсть ПЭСИВ, встретить Мол, остальное ты знаешь. Уверен, ты согласишься, что последняя пара лет не способствовала отдыху. 

— Я все равно считаю, что то, чем ты занимаешься сейчас, не отдых. Твой сегодняшний день расписан вплоть до минуты. — У Артура даже был список коктейлей на телефоне, вместе с маленькой картой.

— Я люблю планировать. И тебе нравится, что я люблю планировать — разве не поэтому ты здесь? Из-за моих способностей к планированию?

Они заказали еды и взяли совершенно нелепую бутылку вина, которую, похоже, принесли из погреба. Артур подмигнул Имсу после того как сделал заказ, и Имс не знал, как на это реагировать.

— Возможно, я не был бы таким напряженным, если бы не знал, что каждое мое движение кем-то отслеживается. 

Имс засмеялся.  
— Не только я следую за тобой по пятам.

— Я знаю. Но ты, наверное, самый настырный человек, который может объявиться в любой момент.

— Ну, надеюсь, я не помешал твоему бессмысленно дорогому алкотуру по Дисней Уорлду. 

— О, нет, я учел твое возможное появление, — Артур ухмыльнулся. — Итак, а чем ты занимался в свои двадцать лет, раз даже магия Диснея над тобой не властна?

— Пару лет я изучал актерское мастерство, но могу заверить, из этого ничего не вышло, — ответил Имс. — Слишком часто мне приходилось играть каких-то отморозков.

Артур заулыбался.  
— Это правда. Ты больше похож на персонажа из боевика, чем на романтического героя. 

— Ну, да. Затем, в конце концов, жизнь привела меня в дримшеринг, но моя дорожка оказалась не такой прямой, как у тебя.

— Мне любопытно услышать эту историю, — произнес Артур, сцепляя руки в замок под подбородком и картинно подаваясь вперед. — Уверен, ты в курсе, что слухи о том, как ты попал в этот бизнес, многочисленны и разнообразны. 

— Они могут быть преувеличены, — отметил Имс. Он гордился, что смог добиться такой известности за достаточно короткий промежуток времени. Вот если бы Имсом так же интересовались в его бытность актером.

Им принесли еду и вино, и Артур одобрил все, даже не попробовав, чем привел сомелье в ужас.

— Прошу прощенье за моего американского друга, — произнес Имс, и они понимающе переглянулись.

— Только не изображай сильного мира сего. На тебе все еще уши Минни, — заметил Артур. — И если половина историй про тебя правда, то я впечатлен.

Имс никак не мог решить — снять шляпу или поправить. 

— Моя криминальная карьера началась с подделки и кражи произведений искусства, если это поможет приоткрыть завесу тайны. — Он оставил шляпу на месте.

— Я в курсе. Но я втайне надеялся, что ты участвовал в ограблениях банков.

— Нет, как ни смешно, но это слишком жестоко. Тем не менее, у меня был налажен неплохой бизнес по подделке дипломов различных английских университетов. Майлз поймал одного из моих клиентов, а Мол отыскала меня — я понадобился им для одного из проектов. 

Артур поднял бокал.  
— Мол всегда умела распознать качество.

— Она всегда ценила стиль. За Мол. 

Они выпили.

— Значит, теперь, когда я обнажил пред тобой душу, ты рассмотришь мое предложение о работе?

Артур покачал головой:  
— О-т-пуск. — Он отбивал по бокалу пальцами ритм в такт слогам.

— Это отпуск, а не уход от дел! — огрызнулся Имс — слишком громко для приглушенной атмосферы ресторана. 

— Но это означает никакой работы. Имс, я слишком долго был в деле. После всей этой свистопляски с Коббом… Я просто хочу сделать перерыв. Даже если он четко расписан.

— Но ты же посещаешь только места для детей!

Артур ухмыльнулся.  
— Если хочешь, можешь заглянуть ко мне в отель и убедиться, насколько он взрослый. — Артур снова подмигнул.

Имс не собирался отказываться только потому, что Артур не согласился на работу.

Само собой.

***

Когда позвонил Сайто, Имс понял, что должен со всей ответственностью подойти к вербовке Артура. Он не собирался пропускать работу, предложенную Сайто, и он определенно не возьмется за эту работу без самого лучшего координатора.

Поскольку лето в северном полушарии подошло к концу, Имс оказался в Байрон-Бэй, Новый Южный Уэльс. Артур арендовал там уютную квартирку у берега моря, но охрана оставляла желать лучшего. Имс вскрыл замок – и все еще не обнаружил направленное на себя дуло пистолета. В гостиной было темно, тут и там вокруг валялось несколько книг и айфон Артура. Имс подавил желание засунуть в него нос и вышел на террасу.

Уже лучше — Артур держал пистолет в руке, сидя на лежаке, в плавательных шортах — никаких плавок.

— Господи боже, Имс.

— Рад видеть, что даже в отпуске ты не пренебрегаешь защитой. — По правде говоря, Имс был удивлен, что потребовалось столько времени до появления пистолета, однако это был первый раз, когда он подошел к Артуру не на публике. 

Артур вернул предохранитель на место и положил пистолет на покрытый кафелем пол. Он приспустил солнечные очки и подозрительно покосился на Имса.

— Ты одет для работы, — произнес он, закинув ноги на лежак, и зажег сигарету. — Что противоречит тому, для чего я здесь. 

— Я правда не представляю, для чего ты здесь, — ответил Имс. — Тебе же даже не нравится Австралия, не с тех пор как тебя укусило сколько — три разных змеи? — на деле Нюфарм. 

— Здесь хороший дайвинг, — защищаясь, сказал Артур. — Отличные пляжи. Спортивные мужчины. — Последнее было слегка жестоким.

— Такое чувство, что ты составил список мест, куда люди любят ездить отдыхать, и сейчас скрупулезно вычеркиваешь их одно за другим. 

От раздражения рот Артура сжался в линию.

— О боже, — ахнул Имс, не в состоянии сдержать смех, — это именно то, что ты сделал?

— Заткнись.

— Что на очереди? Погоди-ка, это что, мой любимый бурбон?

У лежака, рядом с пистолетом, стояли стакан и бутылка.

— Может, я заскучал по вкусу Америки? — угрюмо заявил Артур.

Имс взял стакан и отпил.  
— Так и есть. Артур, ты меня ждал?

Артур закатил глаза, что было очевидно даже за солнечными очками.  
— Конечно, ждал. Ты появлялся в двух из четырех моих последних поездок, я предположил, что ты заявишься и в этот раз. И Сайто звонил.

— Стоп, — произнес Имс, стакан замер у него руке, — тебе он тоже позвонил?

— Да. Я отказал ему.

Имс допил бурбон.  
— Ну, в любом случае он потребовал привести тебя.

— Я работаю над своим загаром. — Хоть Артур и говорил раздраженно, уголок его губ был изогнут, будто он боролся с улыбкой. 

— Какое следующее место в твоем списке?

— Европейский Диснейленд7.

Имс порадовался, что прикончил бурбон до того, как задал вопрос.  
— Нет.

Теперь Артур улыбался во весь рот.  
— Поехали со мной в Диснейленд, и я соглашусь на работу.

— Нет.

— Ты любишь Париж, я люблю Париж, мы можем остановиться на ранчо Дэви Крокетта8.

— Артур.

— Только не говори, что ты преследовал меня исключительно ради работы. — Артур снова сощурился поверх своих очков. Очень был впечатляющий взгляд. 

— Я соскучился по работе с тобой! — воскликнул Имс.

— Хорошо, уже ближе. — Артур поднялся, и Имс отметил, как хорошо плавательные шорты сидят на его бедрах, и пленку солнцезащитного крема на носу.

Артур поцеловал его.

***

В конечном счете, Имс согласился. Парижский Диснейленд вместе с Артуром был не таким скучным, как что угодно, но без Артура.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Аквабульвар — крупнейший аквапарк в Европе, входит в число основных достопримечательностей Парижа.
> 
> 2\. Большой остров или [остров Гавайи](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%E0%E2%E0%E9%E8_%28%EE%F1%F2%F0%EE%E2%29) — один из восьми основных Гавайских островов. 
> 
> 3\. Расти Нэйл — на английском языке имя созвучно со словами "ржавый гвоздь".
> 
> 4\. [Epcot](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epcot) — Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow (Экспериментальный прототип сообщества будущего) — тематический парк [Дисней Уорлда](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C4%E8%F1%ED%E5%E9%F3%EE%F0%EB%E4), посвящен международной культуре и новшествам в сфере технологий. В зоне «Витрина Мира» расположены павильоны, представляющие 11 стран.
> 
> 5\. [«Космический корабль “Земля”»](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/d/db/Spaceship_Earth_at_night.jpg/220px-Spaceship_Earth_at_night.jpg) — аттракцион в зоне "Мир будущего", символ парка Epcot. 
> 
> 6\. [Зеленые береты](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D1%E8%EB%FB_%F1%EF%E5%F6%E8%E0%EB%FC%ED%EE%E3%EE_%ED%E0%E7%ED%E0%F7%E5%ED%E8%FF_%C0%F0%EC%E8%E8_%D1%D8%C0) — они же силы специального назначения Армии США — отборные подразделения Армии США, предназначенные для ведения партизанской войны и организации специальных операций (контрпартизанских, диверсионных, контртеррористических и так далее). 
> 
> 7\. [Европейский Диснейленд](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C4%E8%F1%ED%E5%E9%EB%E5%ED%E4_%28%CF%E0%F0%E8%E6%29) — комплекс парков развлечений неподалеку от Парижа.
> 
> 8\. Ранчо Дэви Крокетта — тематический отель, расположенный на территории парка. [Дэви Крокетт](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CA%F0%EE%EA%E5%F2%F2,_%C4%FD%E2%E8) — национальный американский герой, политический деятель, погиб в битве за Аламо. Герой фольклора, это его изображают с ружьем и в енотовой шапке с хвостом


End file.
